Hadrian Even
by Basill
Summary: Harry defeats Voldy and goes to Forks to be with his beloved and his twin sister. Will be slash.
1. I hate shifters

_**I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. This is slash and it is A.U. Hope you all enjoy and don't forget to review!!!**_

_*****_

_*****_

_*****_

_Harry Potter disappeared without a trace from the wizarding world the moment the battle was over. Many would later claim that they all saw a blinding light and Harry smiling before he disappeared. Rumor had it that Harry Potter had never existed, and instead it had been Merlin reincarnated. Very few people knew that Harry had disappeared to America where his beloved waited for him as well as his twin sister._

*

Hadrian Evens, also known as Harry, stood with his back pack strapped to his shoulder. His long black hair was streaked with ruby red and dangled down to his waist in beautiful waves. Large light green eyes shined brightly. He wore a pair of faded blue jeans that clung to his petite waist and a black shirt draped over his body, clinging to all the right places. A pair of worn dickey shoes was on his feet.

"Hey babe, haven't seen you here before." A man with bad acne and oily hair said from within his group of friends as Harry entered the cafeteria.

Harry stopped and turned to look at the man who strutted over, lust in his eyes as he looked Harry over. "You would be?" He asked the man, a single eyebrow raised in an elegant arch.

"Mike Newton, but you can call me what ever you want to." He said in what he thought was a seductive tone.

"Charmed, I'm sure." Harry said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in." A familiar voice said from behind Harry who turned around to glare fiercely at Alice Cullen who clung to Jasper's arm with a smile on her pixie like face.

"Alice Marie Cullen you had best get your hands off of my boyfriend." Harry said stalking over and sending a gasp through all those watching.

"Now why would I want to do something like that?" Alice asked with a giggle, and nobody saw the amusement in Harry's eyes.

With a playful growl he lunged, but instead of knocking the pixie like girl down he wrapped her in a hug. "So I can hug you stupid sister of mine." He said playfully as he untangled himself from Alice and hugged Emit and Edward.

"Where is my hug little Fay?" Jasper asked with a glare at his 'siblings'.

"I don't know, I think I gave it away to my little sister." Harry said tapping a finger on his chin in fake contemplation, earning a growl from Jasper who reached out and pulled the smaller male closer to him.

"You had best give me a hug Hadrian Evens." He growled, sounding like the predator he was.

"Where exactly is my hug?" A cold female voice asked as Rose came into the cafeteria.

"I would give it to you, but Jasper is kind of not letting me go Rosy," Harry said and was pried from his beloved's hands and gathered into a hug by the other female.

"Edward is with a little human whose mind he can't read." She whispered into Harry's ear and nodded in the direction of a woman with brown hair and deer like eyes that had just walked over. He raised his eyebrow elegantly before walking over to the human girl and circling her like an animal would its prey. Edward stood off to the side and allowed it, scaring Bella with this unknown entity.

"She reeks like a shifter, I don't like shifters." Harry said casually. "We will talk after school madam," He said before walking over to Jaspers arms. "Edward, I'm sorry but please stay away from her until after the talk, I'm not sure I will be able to control myself with you around someone who smell's like a shifter."

"Sorry Bell's, Harry doesn't mean to insult you, it's just he has trust issues, but I will see you after school." Edward said after giving Harry a reluctant nod. He could hear Harry apologizing, and he knew Harry's reasoning.

Bella gave an irritated nod before planting a kiss on Edward's cheek and sending a glare at Harry before walking away. Harry relaxed slightly when the smell was gone and gave a half smile to Edward.

The cafeteria was in an uproar when Jasper led the others outside to chat. Bella sat with Mike ad Jessica and spat out about how the new kid stole Alice's boyfriend from her. Not realizing that Harry had placed a spying spell on her and knew every word she spoke.

"God I can't wait until Edward and I are married, then we won't have to deal with the blond bitch or the new princess." She told Jessica who nodded in agreement. Harry shook his head; he had heard enough from her and canceled his spell.

"Did you take care of your _problem_ in England big brother?" Alice asked with a light trill of laughter.

"Umm… of course, old Tommy boy will never darken our door again little twin of mine." Harry said with a smirk.

"Still feels odd knowing I have a twin, even after three years of knowing it." Alice said with a shake of her head.

"Not as odd as sitting in the girl's bathroom and finding out your family tree say's you have a sister in Alaska. Honestly I nearly fainted when Hermione showed me the Potter tapestry." Harry said as he reminisced on how he came to find his sister.

_**Flashback**_

"_Harry, meet me in Moaning Mertal's bathroom after dinner." Hermione hissed as they parted for classes. Harry gave a stiff nod before going on to his next class. After dinner he snuck down to the girl's bathroom and was leaning up against a sink when Hermione came in with a thick tomb in hand. Carefully she flipped it open and handed it to Harry._

_He gazed at it wondering what he was suppose to see when he saw his parent's names and attached to them was Harry James Potter and Alice Maria Cullen nee Potter. Under the name of Alice it said she had been cast into the past by a dark spell and turned undead and was living in Alaska with the Cullen family._

"_Hermione, I have a sister." He said with a gulp as he looked up into the eyes of the only friend he had left since Ron had betrayed him again and chosen to join the masses blaming him for Cedric's death. Even now that everyone knew Voldemort was back Harry could not look at Ron the same, he had abandoned Harry when Harry needed him most._

"_I know, Harry. Can you do me a favor and tell me the name of the person who banished Alice?" Hermione said her voice soft as she spoke. Harry looked down to see the name Albus Dumbledoor in parenthesis next to the dark curse._

"_That bastard!" Harry hissed in agitation and Hermione nodded._

"_All I can guess is that he didn't want her in the way of training you into a perfect weapon." Hermione said sadly and Harry sunk to the floor as he stared at the book in his loose grip._

"_I have to meet her Hermione; I have to know my sister." He said and Hermione nodded as if expecting that._

"_She lives in Alaska with a coven of vampires, but she doesn't know anything about you. I have however asked mum and dad to set up a plane ticket for you during the summer, and have taken the liberty of getting your uncle and aunt to agree to tell anyone looking for you that you are in your room. Harry, just be careful please. You're my best friend." Hermione said and received a hug from Harry who smiled widely, the first smile Hermione had seen all year on his face._

"_You are the best Mione." He cried and she simply nodded._

"_Don't forget to right me this summer or I will kick your ass." She said as tears slid down her face._

"_I promise I'll write you all the time Mione." Harry said with a nod as Hermione handed a ticket over. Three days later he was sitting on a plane heading over to Alaska._

_*_

_Harry hefted his duffle bag and walked up the snowy slope to the lone house in the middle of no where and smiled as he raised his fist to knock on the door. It was answered by a bronze haired man with topaz eyes. "Can I help you?" He asked folding his arms and leveling a glare at Harry._

"_I am looking for Alice Cullen; I was told she lived here." Harry said with a smile._

"_What do you want with Alice?" The man asked with a suspicious look in his eyes._

"_That is none of your business, if Alice isn't here just tell me so. If she is then please call her down." Harry said with a hint of irritation. The man turned and said something before opening the door wider and Alice came into view. Harry smiled widely, he could easily see the Potter genes in her and the grace of the Evens if Sirius's stories were to be believed._

"_Alice Cullen?" He asked and received a curious nod that made his smirk widen. "I'm Harry Potter, your brother." He said and felt the shock of those present. "You look just how I thought you would." He said before being ushered into the house._

"_I'm sorry but did you just say you are Alice's brother?" A blond older male asked softly._

"_Yep, older brother if you want to be technical." Harry said with a nervous laugh as he ran his hand through his shoulder length hair._

"_Look kid, you can't be Alice's brother." A buff man said as a blond haired woman nodded and Harry let out a laugh._

"_Afraid I am sir. Came as a complete shock seeing how I thought all of my family, but my mom's sister and her family, was dead." Harry said with a nod ad everyone looked at him like he was deranged._

"_How old are you kid?" The blond in the big guy's lap asked._

"_Fifteen, but I'll be sixteen in a few months." Harry said with a delighted smile._

"_Well then you can't be Alice's older brother seeing as you are only fifteen and Alice is seventeen." The older blond man said with an indulgent smile as if he just cleared up a misunderstanding. The, and you're human and Alice is far older, was left unsaid._

"_You mean seeing as I am a human of sixteen and she's an old vampire, but again you're wrong." Harry said as he sat back, ignoring the startled looks he received. "I am a sixteen year old wizard with a mad man after his head and a manipulative headmaster, Alice is a witch turned vampire who was sent into the past by said manipulative headmaster."_

"_There is no such thing as wizard's kid." Edward said as if Harry had lost his mind._

"_Just like werewolves, shifters, vampires, and dragons don't exist. Don't get me wrong Mr. Cullen but a vampire who lives each day being part of the supernatural really should not doubt the existence of other races. After all it is magic that keeps you alive; you are the moons children, while light wizards are the earth's children." Harry said pointedly as he took out his wand and pointed it at Edward's head; with a slight spell he changed the normal brown to neon green. Thanking the goddess that America didn't have the same laws as Britain._

_**End flashbacks**_

"What are you thinking of big brother?" Alice asked with a slight frown.

"The day I came knocking on your door and told you I was your big brother." Harry said with a smirk.

"Yes I remember Jasper was out hunting and when he came in he stalked right up to you and kissed you before declaring, "Mine!" Edward stood there with green hair for a full ten minuets and Emit was howling with laughter." Alice said with a giggle.

"Yes, I do believe Harry hexed Jazz screaming how he didn't belong to anyone, never had so much fun as I did that day." Emit said and Rose smiled fondly at the youngest member of there family.

"When did you get here Harry?" Jasper asked, changing the topic of conversation.

"Right before you guy's came in." Harry said smiling at his beloved.

"Well the bell's goanna ring, you staying or going home to see Esme?" Alice asked and Harry couldn't help but to smile at his sister.

"Going home to see Esme, I'll see you when you get home, and Edward please try not to get to near the girl until I have talked with her." Harry said before Jasper kissed him.

The rest of the day was spent with the gossip mill working over time before school let out and Alice offered to drive Bella to the house.

"I don't think so, if Harry doesn't trust her around Edward how do you think he will act when he finds out we allowed you to drive her? Emit and I will take her." Rose said pointedly, leaving no room for arguing. Bella huffed but got in the back of the red jeep.

When they pulled up Rose sent a glare at Bella, "Come on, Hadrian wants to talk with you." She said snidely.

Bella didn't admit it, but she was slightly afraid of the new girl. She straitened her shoulders with the thought that Edward wouldn't let this _Hadrian _hurt her. Only the moment she was inside the house there was no warm greeting from Esme like there normally was, only a cold and calculating look from Harry who met her at the door.

"Esme say's you come around a lot Miss. Swan." Harry said with a hit of danger in his voice. Bella turned to look at Edward, but he wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Just answer his questions truthfully Bell's, and everything will be alright." Edward said softly.

"Yes, I come around often." Bella said with a hesitant nod.

"Are you afraid Bella?" Harry asked with a sweet smile that spoke of something else.

"Yes," she answered truthfully.

"Not nearly frightened enough, you se you smell like a shifter, and shifter's are bad business." Harry said folding his arms. "I don't like them." He stated.

"I have friends at the reservation who are werewolves; they can become a wolf, that's probably why I smell like a shifter." Bella said waving her hand as if it was inconsequential, and Harry let out a dry laugh.

"They are not shifters, nor are they werewolves; they are simply descendents of a werewolf. There blood is diluted enough to allow them to take the form of a wolf. You on the other hand smell like a shifter, not like a mutt." Harry said and Bella could swear she saw ice in his green eyes.

"They are not mutts," She growled and Harry let out a dark laugh.

"I have been friends with a werewolf since I was thirteen, Miss. Swan, and I am here to tell you that those failed imitations of a werewolf have neither the power nor the force of a true wolf. There blood is too diluted and too dirty; making them dirty mutts, but this is not about them. I want to know why you smell like a shifter."

When Bella didn't answer Harry began to circle her, his eyes focused on her. "Do you know why I don't like shifters Miss. Swan?" He asked and received a head shake. "They can take the form of the person most dear to the heart and use that against you. They have the power to destroy a family from the inside out, and they revel in the destruction. They all pride themselves on there manipulations, but mostly I hate them because a shifter is not born. A shifter is a witch or wizard who dabbled in demonic magic's, sold there soul for the ability to shift forms. They feed off of others like a parasite, and can easily influence a vampire or werewolf into believing they are there mates. They cause discord within covens. They are no friend of mine Miss. Swan and I take my family's safety over there happiness, which is why Rose came to me at lunch when she saw me."

"You think I am one of these…these shifter things" Bella asked appalled. "Look girl I am not a shifter. I am human and Edward's fiancée." She said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"One, I am one hundred percent male, and two I don't think anything. Ether you are a shifter or you are fucking one. I am simply asking which one it is." Harry said with a smirk at the flustered look on Bella's face.

"Edward you can't believe this!" Bella screamed as she looked at Edward, but his face was closed down. When she saw this she turned back to Harry. "How do we know you are not the shifter?" She demanded angrily and Harry snickered at the notion.

"Easily, I can never be a shifter, nor can one take my form. I have invested much time and effort into assuring that nether those I call family nor I, can be shifters or have a shifter take there form. In a minuet if you don't answer I will be casting several spells. If you are human they will not harm you and we will be having a conversation about cheating on my brother. If you are a shifter, well just hope that you're not one." Harry said with a smirk.

He didn't even give her a moment to respond before casting the first spell and a look of pain entered Bella's eyes. The next one brought her to her knees, and the one after made her scream in agony. Harry smirked as he lifted the spell and looked at the panting girl on the floor.

"Edward I hate to inform you of this, but your girlfriend is a shifter, more than likely Bella Swan was killed some time ago, and I think Chief Swan has a right to know that the woman who killed his daughter has been living with him." Harry said and Edward gave a sad sharp nod before taking off to call the chief. Harry easily levitated Bella to a chair and waited until the chief was in the driveway and almost at the door before giving Bella a clear, tasteless and odorless potion. The chief burst in just as Bell's eyes became glazed over.

"What is your name?" Harry asked her coldly before the chief could ask why his daughter was tied up.

"Rafaela Bellatrix Lestrange." Was the dull response and it took all of Harry's self control not to kill her. "Is your mother the death-eater Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black?" He demanded.

"Yes," was the response and even though Harry knew it was coming he didn't want to believe it.

"Where is Isabella Swan?" he asked as Charlie looked at Bella with confusion.

"Dead."

"How did she die?"

"I tortured her and made her scream and beg for death before slicing a knife in her tender flesh. The little mudblood had it coming."

"How long has she been dead?" Harry asked coldly.

"Since before her mum re-married; her step-dad knew I wasn't her so I left to live with the bitch's father."

"What plans did you have for the Cullen's?"

"I was going to tear Edward away, convince him the others wanted me dead and have him kill them before killing him and then I was going to find Harry Potter."

"Why did you want to find Harry Potter?"

"He is responsible for my parent's deaths and my lord would reward me greatly." She said and Harry nearly growled before turning to the chief of police.

"Mr. Swan, I am truly sorry for your loss, and I have friends who will help find the body of your daughter, but this _thing_ needs to be given over to an authority over your head. I simply thought you would want to be here to hear what happened to your daughter." Harry said and he truly did look sorry for Charlie's loss. With a slight bow towards the man he walked into the kitchen and tapped the medallion on his neck. A hologram of Hermione showed up.

"Mione, I have found the missing Lestrange daughter posing as Bella Swan, she say's she killed the real Swan girl, but something seems off. I think she was memory charmed into believing it. Perhaps by the step-dad; I think he may have hidden the real Bella away to keep her safe. Will you come to America and look into it for me?"

"Of course Harry, I'll be there in a jiffy. Oh and Harry the people are calling you Merlin reincarnated now." She said with a small laugh before waving good by and cutting the call short. Moments later Hermione was right beside him, the portakey that was keyed to him was in her hand.

"Remind me to never let me let you talk me into international portakeys." She said with a mock glare. Harry smiled as he led Hermione out of the kitchen and into the room. Hermione sent a glare at the woman before placing a shoe in her lap and activating it, within moments she was gone.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger, Harry asked me to come and investigate a missing person." She said looking over at Alice whose eyes were wide and a smile on her face.

"Mine!" Edward growled grabbing Hermione by the waist.

"Edward, first let us sort out this Bella business and then you can try and date Mione." Harry said with a slow smile. He had figured long ago that Hermione would be the mate of ether his twin or Edward. "Mione, would you like to start now or later?" Harry asked her and she smiled pleasantly.

"If you can call Bella's step-dad then now would be just fine. Also what's his name?" Hermione asked, and it was Charlie who answered.

"His name is Phil." He said softly, and Harry looked at the man sadly.

"Do you have his number?" Hermione asked and Charlie took out a phone and pressed a few buttons before handing it over to Hermione. "Yes Is this Phil?" Hermione asked and everyone heard a crisp yes.

"I am Hermione Granger from England and I just removed a shifter that took the form of your step-daughter. She claims that Bella was murdered, but her memories seem falsified."

"That is correct; Isabel is in a prestigious school attending classes right now." Phil said and Charlie released a relieved sob.

"Perhaps you can send her down here; her father is extremely worried about her."

"I will contact her school immediately, thank you Miss. Granger." Phil said before the two hung up.

"Case solved, or will be when Bella gets here." Harry said with a smirk as he walked over to Jaspers arms and leaned back as everyone waited on Bella's arrival. Not surprisingly there was a pop and Bella was standing in front of everyone with a confused look on her face.

"Hay dad." She said as Alice beamed at the girl. It didn't take a mind reader to know Alice had found her mate. Harry and Hermione smiled, all might not be great right now, but it would defiantly get better.


	2. Rose is Queen Bee not Ice queen

_Since so many people asked for more I decided to make it into a chapter story. Thanks for all of the lovely reviews, honestly I wasn't expecting it to be such a hit. I am glad it was though._

_*_

_I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight as you all know, I only enjoy messing with the characters._

_*_

_Smile, it's healthy for ya._

*

*

*

"_Harry, you must not linger here once the war is over." Minerva McGonagall said as she hugged the nineteen year old Gryphondore. "I don't trust Albus or the Weasley's not to pull something."_

"_I know, me and Hermione discussed it, I'm heading back to America, the Cullen's moved to a small town in D.C. it should be safe enough there." Harry said as he held the woman he thought of as a mother closely to him._

"_Lilly and James would be so proud of you Harry, I know they would be. Just be careful, I think that as much as they love you and miss you they don't want to see you for a long time, and personally I don't want to have to deal with this vampire you keep telling me about."_

"_Aw, but you have to come and see me when everything chills out, alright?"_

"_Didn't Hermione tell you? We're moving down there once it is safe. I hear there's a school looking for a competent transfiguration teacher, and personally I think Hogwarts will survive without me." Minerva said with a smile before Harry gave her one last hug and fled to get some rest before the battle._

"Harry wake up," Jasper said shaking the small form asleep on the bed.

"What do you want Jazzy?" Harry asked with a groan and a bleary eyed glare at Jasper who smiled down at his mate.

"Lot's of things that we don't have time for Harry, school starts in less than an hour and Esme took the liberty of sighing you and Hermione up. Harry groaned as the memories of last night washed over him. Hermione and Harry had explained about the magical world, and offered to teach Bella if she decided to stay in Forks. She had readily agreed to and called Phil who had un-enrolled her from the magical school but made her promise to take her N.E.W.T. exam at the end of the year.

"I'm up, I'm up." Harry grumbled as he stood and headed towards the shower, only to find Bella and Hermione in there putting on make-up. "Er… you mind, I need to shower." Harry said and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"How many times did we have to take rushed bathes at a lake Harry? I have seen what you have, and frankly I'm not interested." She said before turning back to putting on make up. Bella laughed in amusement and followed Hermione's lead. Harry rolled his eyes as he turned on the water and stripped. When he finished his shower it was to find the four girls of the house standing in the bathroom with a towel, make-up, and clothes.

"We have decided that we are going to dress you dear brother." Alice said with a giggle as Harry gulped, but nodded in resignation. He wrapped the towel around himself before being dragged off to Alice's bedroom.

When he was finally released his hair had been straitened and charcoal black out lined his eyes, he wore a pair of black slacks and a green buttoned down shirt. His feet were covered with a new pair of dickeys and his nails were painted a soft green color. He let out a sigh as Alice dragged him down the stairs and pushed him into Edward's Volvo.

*

Jasper was furious, first his sisters and Bella kidnapped his small mate, and then they refused to let him see said mate, going as far as to get Edward and Emit to help. Then he was forced to ride with Rose and his little mate was moved to Edward's car. He let out a snarl as they rode to school and Rose simply smiled.

"Calm down Jasper, you will like what we did to Harry." Bella said from the passenger's seat and Rose nodded her head in agreement. He simply growled at them as he turned his head.

They arrived nearly three minutes before Edward's Volvo pulled up and Jasper was ready to kill his sister and Bella who sat giggling. The student population watched on in stunned silence, after all since when did the ice queen laugh and since when did Bella get along with her?

"Here they come brother." Rose said with a smirk as the Volvo pulled up. Jasper stared at the door's as if willing them to open and nearly growled when Emit, Edward, Alice, and Hermione stepped out.

"Alice Cullen where is Hadrian?" He growled and the pixie like girl only laughed as she opened the childproof locked door and an irritated Harry came out.

"Rosy! They locked me in the car." Harry said with a false pout as Rose walked over to the smaller male and pulled him into a hug.

"Aw, poor Har-bear." She cooed with a smirk as she ran her perfect manicured nails through his long hair.

Jasper let out a growl and snatched Harry away from the others. "Mine," he growled as he ran his hand over Harry's arms as if to check that he was uninjured.

"Honestly, you just saw him this morning Jasper," Hermione said as she rolled her eyes. A slight smile was threatening her lips.

"Yes, before you heathens kidnapped me." Harry said sticking out his tongue AS Jasper glared at them.

"Well _brother_ dearest we have to go and get our schedules." Hermione said as she grabbed Harry's arm and led him away from his growling mate. Harry allowed himself to be tugged to the office where a lady sat looking at them with a critical eye.

"Can I help you?" She asked them with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Yes, I'm Hermione Evens and this is my brother Hadrian Evens, I believe Mrs. Cullen called to enroll us this morning." Hermione said with her own falsified smile.

"Yes, she said something about her children joining us; tell me, how are you related to the Cullen's?" She asked and it was Harry who answered.

"Alice is my long lost twin." He said as he picked up his schedule and smiled before walking out with Hermione who shook her head. "Look Mione we have first period together." He said with a grin as Mike Newton came up to them.

"Me and my friends can show you a better time than the freaks can." He said with a leer as he looked Harry and Hermione up and down with a look of approval.

"What did you just call my family?" Harry asked, all playfulness gone from his voice as his fingers twitched to hit the prat.

"Hadrian calm down, don't let the creep get to you." Hermione said with a sneer at the boy as she grabbed Harry's arm and drug him away.

"I am going to beat the snot out of the prat if I ever see him again Mione." Harry growled.

As it turned out Harry was not able to beat the snot's face in, Hermione, Alice, Edward , and Emit restrained him every time he tried to, so by lunch he was angry and glaring at everyone. "Calm down Kitten." Jasper told him as he took the spot next to Harry and pulled his small mate into his lap. Slowly Harry relaxed into the touch and closed his eyes.

"Why did I let anyone con me into going back to school?" He groaned softly making Jasper laugh and all of the students sat in stunned silence as Bella and Alice giggled.

"Because, dear brother, you didn't want to be separated from your beloved Jazzy again." Alice said through her giggles as Harry sent her a playful glare.

"Yes, and I didn't want to have to listen to you cry about how bored you are with no Jasper home." Hermione chimed in making the others laugh as Harry groaned.

"Hey Bella, come and sit at our table." Jessica Stanley said with a wide smile as she walked over to the Cullen's table.

"No thanks, I like it here just fine." Bella said with a soft hum as she looked at the female in front of her.

"Since when did you get all friendly with the anorexic girl and the ice queen?" Jessica asked with a glare at Harry and Rose.

"Look chit, I am not anorexic nor am I of the female species, and Rose is not the ice queen, she is the queen-bee, get it right. Now go away, Bella doesn't like you and nether do we." Harry said with an icy glare as he stood up "come on guy's, I don't want to find out if stupidity is contagious."

When they had left the cafeteria everyone began to laugh at Harry's words; "Queen-bee love? Do you really need to give Rose a title like that? Jasper asked as he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. Harry simple smiled.

"Of course, she's the Queen-bee and all those children should learn to respect her rule." Bella said hiding her smile as Harry nodded as if they had cleared up a giant misunderstanding. It was Hermione who broke into laughter after that and the others followed suit.

"You're majesty we bow to your ever cunning and glorious self?" Alice asked with a mock bow.

"Yes, I would like you peasants to remove the disbelieving scum from the cafeteria." Rose said as her eyes sparkled with amusement.

"As her majesty wishes, sorry Edward you have to go, the Queen-bee demands t." Harry said turning to Edward as Emit let out a booming laugh.

"Come on you idiot's we have classes about to start." Hermione said rolling her eyes at there playfulness.

"Of course princess Hermione, ruler of the library and books;" Harry said before taking off as Hermione chased him down the hall.

"It is good to see Harry so happy." Jasper said as he thought of when they had first came to accept Harry as Alice's twin.

_**Flashback**_

"_Mine!" Jasper hissed pulling Harry into a kiss, stunning his family with his actions. When Harry was finally released he shot a stinging hex at the vampire followed by several others as a look of fury covered his face._

"_I don't know who in the hell you think you are, and frankly I don't give a damn but I don't belong to you or anyone else!" Harry screamed in his anger as he shot another hex. He didn't stop for a good ten minuets before he sat down, his breathing was labored, his eyes dark with anger._

"_So, you're a wizard?" Edward asked, breaking the silence as Harry sent a cold glare at him. With a flick of his wrist the green was gone, he was no longer in a playful mood._

"_I do believe I already said that." Harry said through clenched teeth as he opened his bag and brought out a large book. "A few days ago my only friend found this book hidden in the Library and brought it to my attention. It is a family book that should have been in the Potter volts, but due to a manipulative headmaster who thinks he owns me and all of my possessions it was removed and placed in the Hogwarts Restricted Section. It was by chance that she found it and knew it for what it was." Harry said with a pointed glare at Jasper when he was talking about how the headmaster thought he owned the boy._

"_How did she know what it was?" Esme asked as she entered the room._

"_Every pure-blood has a book such as this with there family history in it, my god-father is a pure-blood and showed it to me the summer before, I in turn showed it to her. My father was a pure-blood, so we went searching my vault for it, only it wasn't there. We figured the Potter's didn't have one, or it was destroyed when my parents were killed." Harry said with sigh and Jasper could feel the hurt and pain coming off of his little mate. He wanted to tear something apart but held himself still. Harry passed the book to Alice who gave a slight gasp before passing it around until everyone had a chance to see it._

"_You know were vampires yet you willingly came here, why?" Rose asked with a hint of suspension in her eyes. Harry let out a snort as he turned to her._

"_I don't care if your vampires, veela's or banshee's, as long as you are not a shifter I don't give a damn, I never had a real family and Alice is my younger twin. I may have never known that but I do now and I will be damned if I allowed something like her being a vampire to keep me from knowing my sister." He growled as he eyed Rose who gave a sneer._

"_Look princess, I don't care for your snobby attitude, you'll have to get up way earlier if you want to intimidate me. I'm around ass-wholes worse than you n a daily bases, been betrayed by my best friend, and called a liar all year long by people who claim to love me one moment and turn on me in the next. I've been hunted by a mad man, hated by stupid relatives who would dance if I died, so you can take your stupid prejudices against me and shove off." Harry growled in irritation as Rose and he glared at one another._

"_How do we know that you aren't just making this up because you want Alice to turn you?" She demanded and Harry gave a hollow laugh._

"_You're worried about Alice aren't you?" He asked and there was a hint of respect in his eyes and voice. "I like you Cullen, you don't give a damn about what anyone say's about you, I can tell because you haven't argued with me, and instead you turned your mind on your family's safety. Truth is you don't know if I'm lying, all you have is my word and a book." He said with a roguish smile as he ran his hand through his hair._

"_A book that could have been forged;" Rose said with a nod of her head. Harry nodded and smirked, he knew where this woman was coming from, and honestly he would have been upset had they just taken his word for it._

"_Yes, a book that could have been forged. You also have my promise it is not, but you don't know me and I could tell you that if someone came knocking on my door claiming to be my long lost twin I would have laughed in there face, especially if all they had was a book claiming it." Harry said with a nod of his head as he looked at Rose, not bothering to acknowledge anyone else._

"_Edward?" Rose asked without taking her eyes away from the fifteen year old in front of her._

"_I can't read his mind; it's closed off to me." Edward said and Harry let out a snort._

"_So it's you whom is pushing against my shields" Harry said without amusement._

"_You're purposely keeping Edward out?" Alice asked and Harry gave her a nod._

"_Allow Edward to read your thoughts and he can tell us if what you're saying is true." Rose said folding her hands and Harry smirked._

"_I'm afraid that I can't do that. Many bad things have happened and my brain may fry his to keep him out; and it is not hard to create images, instead I will pull the memory forward and allow you to view what I know, but be warned. It is not much." Harry said and waved his arms. Before everyone's eyes they watched Harry's life as if they were watching a video._

_**End Flashback**_

"Daydreaming Jasper?" Alice asked snapping him out of the memory.

"Something like that," He said with a smile at his sister before walking off to his own class. Harry was safe and with him now, the past didn't matter.

*

*

*

_Don't forget to review!!! And yes I read them all even if I don't respond to them all._


	3. Don't make me eat sugar

_Since so many people asked for more I decided to make it into a chapter story. Thanks for all of the lovely reviews, honestly I wasn't expecting it to be such a hit. I am glad it was though._

_*_

_I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight as you all know, I only enjoy messing with the characters._

_*_

_Smile, it's healthy for ya._

*

*

*

"_How dare you come near me you freak? You killed Cedric and all he did was try and win a tournament you illegally entered!" Ron Weasley spat out angrily as Harry looked at his best friend with betrayed eyes._

"_I didn't kill Cedric Ron, you know me. I couldn't kill anyone!" I pleaded with hurt in his soft voice._

"_You liar, you killed him! The ministry say's so." Ron sneered at him, malice lining his voice._

"_The ministry is also the one who said Sirius was guilty, that Hagrid was dangerous, that Werewolves should have no rights! Are you telling me you believed them then too?" Harry demanded, his anger rising._

"_That was different, they had false proof!" Ron snarled, allowing his temper to flare._

"_How is that different from now? Or is this another one of your temper tantrums? I forgave you for those Ron, but every time something doesn't go how you want it to you turn your back. You are not the kind of person I want around me, you are a pathetic excuse of a friend." Harry said as he shoved past the red head, fury burning in his eyes only to run into Hermione, literally. He ended up on the floor and eyed her wearily as she stood to her feet, a scowl on her face._

"_Heard what the prat is spewing have you?" She asked as she offered him her hand. Harry felt relief flood him as Hermione gave him a gentle smile._

"_You believe me?" He asked with half covered eyes._

"_You're my brother Harry James, you were my first friend, and don't think even for a moment that Ron would have saved me in first year if not for you. I owe you my life, and gratitude, I don't repay something like that by turning my back. Plus I know you, you respected Diggory, and you are too kind hearted to kill anyone. You forget who you turned to after Quirll died and you had nightmares. You forget who stayed up with you when you doubted yourself and thought you may have set the basilisk loose. Just to make sure you weren't doing something like that in your sleep. Or who comforted you in third year when Lupin quit and you blamed yourself for what happened." Hermione said as Harry took her hand and clasped her in a hug._

"_You and I have been through emotional turmoil that nobody would ever understand. You were there for me when Ron acted like a prat. You were the one who praised me for my intelligence, and never asked me to do it for you. You were the one who looked after me when my uncle passed away last year. You comforted me and never asked anything in return. You were the first person to see that my home life was bad, and tried to make me feel better by telling me about yours. I will not now or ever turn my back on you. I mean it, you're stuck with me". Hermione said with a slight smile and Harry couldn't help but to allow the tears to slide down his face as Hermione hugged him tighter._

"_I love you Mione, you're the best big sister I could of asked for." Harry said as Hermione soothed him and led him to a couch to sleep on. That night she watched over her nearly broken friend and wanted nothing more than to find the red headed prat and hex him for his malice._

"_It will be alright little Raven, nobodies going to hurt you or so help me I will hunt them down and kill them myself." She silently swore before allowing sleep to take her._

_*_

"Up….Hermione, wake up sleepy head." Harry's voce reverberated through her head as she opened her eyes to look at Harry in confusion.

"Harry?" She asked shakily.

"No it's Rudolf" Harry said rolling his eyes as he looked at Hermione in relief.

"What happened?" She asked as she looked around the gym to see everyone looking at her.

"Some idiot decided it was a good idea to hit you in the head with a ball when you were coming out of the girl's dressing room." Harry said with a noticeable glare at Mike Newton.

"My head hurts," Hermione said as she tried to get up but Harry pushed her gently down.

"Don't move Mione, Carlisle is on his way. I think you might have a concussion." Harry said gently.

"Umm…. I'm tired." She said as her eyelashes fluttered.

"No Hermione, you can not sleep. If you do I'll get Jasper to get me lots of sugar and then go Voldemort on the idiot. You don't want that on your conscious do you? You know how _creative_ I get when I'm on a sugar high." Harry said as he petted Hermione's hair. "Remember what I did to Bella when high on sugar? Not a pretty sight as you reminded me when I asked if you got a painted picture of it."

"No sugar Hadrian James." Hermione murmured sleepily.

"Look Mione, Carlisle is here, he's goanna make you better." Harry said, and she groaned as she turned bleary eyes onto the coven leader.

"Harry, no sugar." She mumbled loudly enough for Carlisle to hear. He nodded as he gave Harry a curious look.

"You want to ride in the ambulance with her or with Jasper?" Carlisle asked softly.

"I need to go with Mione, she's my big sis. I can't leave her when she's hurt, I promised I never would." Harry said and the doctor gave a nod of understanding. Quietly he led Harry out as the E.M.S. paramedics loaded Hermione onto a stretcher.

"Hermione, come on, stay awake big sister." Harry said softly as they rode.

"She'll be fine as long as we wake her every hour Hadrian." Carlisle said but Harry shook his head no.

"Lot's of things happened during the war Carlisle, loads of curses were cast on both Mione and myself, if she fall's asleep there is a chance she won't awaken. She has to stay awake for her magic to fight off the curses and heal her. If she falls asleep her magic might turn on itself and kill her." Harry said softly, loud enough for the vampire to hear but to low for the human muggle's to.

Carlisle nodded his head as Harry turned back to Hermione, refusing to let her sleep. He couldn't help but wonder what the two had been through "At least it isn't me going to the hospital on the first day of school." Harry said trying to get Hermione to laugh. She let out a paned snort.

"Miracles do happen." She said with a hint of amusement as her eyes fluttered.

"If you fall asleep I will take a bucket full of ice and throw it on your head Hermione Jane!" Harry said fiercely.

"Go away, 'm tired." She mumbled but Harry would hear none of it. It was surprising that Hermione was still awake when they pulled up to the hospital and Hermione was rushed in and Harry followed at a more sedated pace.

Hours later found Harry pacing the floor in the waiting room. Haunted eyes looked out through a curtain of black hair.

"I was afraid it was you who was injured Harry." A familiar voice said making Harry spin around and come face to face with Minerva McGonagall who had a tired look on her stern face.

"Not this time, it's Mione." Harry said softly as he fiddled with the hem of his shirt. "They gave her a concussion in gym today." He said and Minerva could see the fear in his eyes.

"She's a strong girl Harry, you know she won't let go." She said as she swaddled the young savior in a hug.

"I'm afraid Minnie." Harry said in a whisper as tears leaked down his pale face, Minerva could feel the trimmers in his body and tried to sooth him.

"Where is this mate of yours Harry?" She asked, trying to get his mind off of the girl in the hospital room.

"Jazz and the others needed to go eat, they will be back later." Harry said softly.

"Tell me, how did Hermione get hurt?" She asked seeing as distracting Harry wasn't going to work all that well.

_**Flashback**_

"_We got Gym together Mione!" Harry said happily as Jasper laughed at his antics._

"_Then we had best get there before were late Hadrian." Hermione said rolling her eyes, a part of her was glad that there first day was almost over. She could see how the stairs and whispers bothered Harry, even if he didn't acknowledge it._

"_I think were going to play baseball or something like that." Harry said as he gave Jasper a kiss on the cheek before taking Hermione's hand and running down the hall, making everyone else laugh at the small man._

"_I'm going to the girl's dressing room Harry; will you be alright going to the boy's?" Hermione asked with a hint of worry in her voice._

"_Yep! Be careful Mione, I don't trust the chits not to try something." Harry said seriously and Hermione gave him a fond hug before walking off. When she came out of the dressing room Harry was waiting for her. She watched his eyes widen slightly as he ran to her, but all she felt was a blossoming pain as she fell to the floor, a baseball rolling away from her as blood pooled on the floor._

_**End Flashback**_

"Did you see who did it?" Minerva asked softly as Harry clenched his hands in anger.

"His name is Mike Newton, when I first got to Forks he was hitting on me, he thought I was a girl, so I told him I was male and not interested in him, ,I think it may have made him angry, but Mione never did a thing to him." Harry said through clenched teeth as Carlisle came out and looked at Harry with compassionate eyes.

"Carlisle this is Minerva McGonagall my old head of house, Minnie this is Carlisle." Harry said, but there was a look in his eyes that demanded to know how Hermione was doing.

"She has a concussion, and a gash on her head, but she will be fine. I did as you suggested and kept her from falling asleep until she could tell me she was in a safe zone. She's resting right now Hadrian." Carlisle said and relief flooded Harry's small form.

"I want to see her," he said and Carlisle nodded and led the two in. Hermione rested in a peaceful slumber and Minerva shut the door when al three was inside of the room. Harry sent her a grateful look as he allowed his magic to rise to his fingertips and placed his hand on Hermione's head, allowing his magic to test her. He pulled back with a happy sigh.

"She'll be fine, her magic is healing her and is past the stage where it would attack itself." Harry said as he took a seat next to Hermione to await for her to open her eyes.

_*_

_*_

_*_

_Don't forget that I love reviews!!!!_


End file.
